


The Great Normal

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: The people from The Great Comet are neighbors with Natalie and Henry. They have a summer picnic as is a tradition for the first weekend of summer.





	The Great Normal

With summer here there was much buzz about what the neighborhood was going to be doing for the summer. They were all friends, so they spent a lot of time together, but was this spending too much time together? That was the line that might need to get drawn. 

 

Natasha being the planner that she was, had so many plans, was it overload that was the question. When you had a mix of extroverts and introverts what was she supposed to do? It wasn't like they could all be separated that wasn't the point. The point was that they all spent time together, they had done it for years so why would that change now that they were older? It just didn't make all that much sense to her. 

 

Today they were going to have a picnic, it had been planned for weeks, the first weekend of their summer, it was a tradition. Some of her friends would probably be trying to get out of coming, but she had a plan for this as well, she was one that always had a plan when people didn't feel like doing things with her. 

 

"Hello, Sonya! Are you looking forward to today?" This was the plan if Sonya wasn't, Natasha was not against going over her head and telling their aunt that Sonya would not be coming today. This would get her in trouble, and Sonya being the "good" one, didn't like getting in trouble it ruined her image as the good one. 

 

"Oh, Hello Natasha. Yes, I am looking forward to the picnic today. It's tradition and why would I want to break that right?" Sonya looked at her cousin, she saw right through what Natasha was doing, and she wanted to keep her reputation as the good one. "You know that Mary, Natalie, and Henry will be there as will correct?" She looked at her if the people that she most talked to weren't there she didn't want to go to this today. 

 

"Exactly! Why would you want to break an already great thing?" Natasha looked at Sonya, she shoulda seen it coming, this was not a crazy question that Sonya was asking. "Yes they will be, but you need to interact with the rest of the group as well, and not the friends that you always interact with. Why was Sonya like this, she had no idea?

 

Sonya understood why Natasha was acting the way that she was right now, and who could blame her? Sonya had a bit of a record for only talking to people that she was close with, and she wouldn't talk to the whole group. Time and time again this happened, but it was something that made her feel more secure in her ways. Other people judged her, and who wouldn't, but the people that she was close with never judged her at all. "I don't know. I am not trying to ruin an already great thing, we do it every summer but don't you think it might be time for a change?" Why had she said that that was a bad thing for her to say, and now she was regretting it. "Yes I know I do I will try and talk with other people today."

 

Natasha looked at Sonya as she was speaking, Sonya was one that thought a lot before she spoke, some would say that it was a little too much and Natasha was one of those some. "I don't know why you would want to ruin an already great thing either, but today will be fun I promise you that." She found that saying things like this to Sonya really helped her because it made Sonya see things clearer. "Talking to other people is great for you!!! It gets you out and interacting with other people your own age." 

 

Sonya was silent as Natasha spoke, but it was only because she was correct in what she was saying to her here. "I know that talking to other people is good for me and that it gets me out of my shell. Other people that I don't know as well judge me, and I don't like the way that they judge me." She was being honest here, and it really seemed to be helping her here. 

 

"Sonya I had no idea that you felt this way. It makes me feel better now that I know where you're coming from here." Natasha understood now, and maybe she should have guessed that it was something like this, but really knowing it from Sonya now it just helped her so much. "Anyway, are you ready to go? The sooner we go, the sooner that it will be over and we can come back here?" That was a key term for Sonya, Natasha was sure that this was going to make Sonya happier. 

 

"Yeah telling you about it makes me feel better about it, being honest about it really helps me." She looked at her, not sure if Natasha was going to tell their aunt what she had just said to her. "Yeah I'm ready to go, and you're right the sooner we go, the sooner we will be able to come back here and hang out which I love doing." 

 

*****

Sonya always had to be early places, and today Natasha was the one with the idea to be early it really worked out. Was it odd that Sonya was waiting for someone that she knew to show up because she wanted the conversation? Maybe, and sure she could talk to Natasha but at times it was hard because Natasha was so different from her and Sonya found it tough to talk with her at times. 

 

"Hey!!!!!!" Natalie was making her way towards them with Henry next to her. How was it that they knew that Sonya would be early and really enjoy the company she was not sure, but she was so glad that the two of them were here right now. 

 

"Hey! Thanks for coming!" Sonya was sure that Henry and Natalie would never break the tradition that they liked going to, it wasn't like this was an all day thing either. 

 

"Oh, of course, we look forward to this every year it's part of the friendship traditions that we all do as a group." Henry might be one that was more inner and introverted, but the more extroverted people here got him out of his shell and he was so thankful for this. 

 

"Part of the tradition and the friendship is why the two of us come every year. We love it so much," what Natalie had said was correct they did love the experience, but it was some of the company that they didn't enjoy all that much. Anatole would not ruin this experience for her, she would not let him get to her like that. 

 

When the rest of the started showing up it was a now or never sort of a thing. There was no other place to run and she couldn't hide. This would be so much easier if Sonya could only talk to the people that she knew, and not even glanced at the other people. She was not that rude, but she had a moment when she honestly wished that she could keep her group to the ones that she cared about. 

 

"Hi everyone glad that you could all make it today." Helene smiled, she had her own issues with members of this group, and she was going to try and hide it as best as she could today. Today was not the day to bring up the fact that when they were younger, with Sonya and Mary mostly, she just couldn't stand them because they were too overly good. 

 

"Hi everyone" Anatole was addressing the whole group, but he knew that Sonya was not all that fond of him. This worked out well because he was not overly fond of her either, you can't like everyone in life and this was just a thing between the two of them. He was not all that fond of her group of friends either, but in all honesty, he didn't want to think about how much he didn't like them as people. 

 

"Hi, Helene are you doing?" Natalie was the first one to speak up because nobody else was, and it was this awkward silence that only made everyone here more uncomfortable. "Hi, Anatole it's nice to see you." Was it nice to see him, sure, but she could have been happier if for some reason Anatole didn't come to this today. 

 

"Yo Helene and Anatole." Henry was doing his best to rise above it, but it got so hard, because how was he supposed to be the way that he was with Anatole in the room? It just didn't work and it didn't work because Henry was a nerd, and Anatole was one of the more popular people. 

 

"Hello to both of you." Sonya was one of the ones that said the least, and people should not be shocked by this, but if they were they should not be because this was just the way that she always with him. 

 

"Hi! Thanks for coming I really think that we are going to have so much fun today!!!" Natasha was so excited that Helene and Anatole were here to save her, well, not save her but at least interact with her. 

 

"I'm doing well thanks for asking everyone. I'm really excited to continue the tradition of the summer picnic today, I think that it will be so much fun. " Now was not the time to be better of the fact that she might not Sonya, Natalie or Henry's favorite person in the world. 

 

"I'm doing well thanks for asking." This was not a lie, he was doing well but he didn't want to elaborate on this, or he didn't want his friends to ask him any questions. How was he going to going to get through the day, he didn't know but god help him he was going to try and not bring down the mood. 

 

Mary was coming up with her brother behind her, no matter how much Sonya wanted to split off into two groups she had already made a promise to not make the group separate. 

 

"Hi" that was all that Mary said, it seemed like it was her way of addressing the group, but it also seemed like it was impersonal in a way. Why was it that she had acted this way, she didn't know, it was most likely because Anatole was in the room with them. 

 

"Hey everyone! How's it going?" Andrey had said more than his younger sister because he was picking up the vibes that she was giving off. He knew all too well why she was acting the way that she was here. 

 

"Hi, Mary and Andrey how are you both doing?" Sonya was trying to not make it known that she had more than just friends feelings for Mary. The only thing was that she didn't know if Mary had the same kinds of feelings for her or not, it would be better if she knew sure, but for now this was what she was was to do. 

 

"Hey, both of you thanks for coming!" Natasha had sensed the mood drop when Mary had come over, and she knew all too well why this was. She needed to try and lighten the mood as best as she could. 

 

"Doing well thanks, Sonya. I'm excited to continue with our tradition today." She smiled at Sonya, it might not be the best thing for her to do, seeing as she did have feelings for Sonya, but was just not sure how she could voice them. 

 

"Doing well. Like she said excited to be here with everyone here today."Andrey looked around, what was he supposed to say, he was not Anatole's biggest fan either, but ht was going to rise above it and not be bitter as his sister was. Mary had her own issues with Anatole, anyone could see that, but Andrey didn't see why she needed to bring them to the traditional summer picnic, could she not set aside her own personal feelings for a day? 

 

Silence even Natasha was not saying anything, what was she supposed to say? It seemed that some people could not put their feelings for each other aside for a day or fun and friendship. By people, she obviously meant Mary, but wow she was one that had a lot of anger. 

 

"Hello, Pierre!" Pierre was the last guest to come today, and so Sonya wanted to greet him, and it was a great way that she could break the silence that Mary had caused. 

 

"Hello, Sonya and friends" once upon a time Pierre had feelings for Sonya, but then he discovered that he had more feelings for Natasha. Natasha was beautiful, and he wanted her to be his. Anatole was here, and Pierre was not his biggest fan in the world at all. 

 

"How goes it, Pierre?" Andrey looked at his best friend and hoped that he would say something anything to entertain him here. 

 

"It goes well I hope you're all doing well." There was no reason that he could think of why he should openly ignore Anatole today, but he was not going to go out of his way to talk to him or anything. That would be out of character for him in a way, and he was not going to do that here. Why Anatole came when he had issues with a lot of people here, Pierre was not sure, but there was nothing that he could do about it now. 

 

The rest of the afternoon was a time for friends, and it was a time for the company. The conversation was kept nice and light, and if they were being honest with themselves the group was having fun. They could admit that once the pleasantries were over, things very much got fun for them, and this was why they looked forward to this every year. Talking about books was fun for the group that was readers, and the ones that were not enjoyed talking about music. The conversation was flowing, and the food that everyone had brought was plentiful. 

 

"I know that I said that I didn't want to come today, and I actually had fun!" Yes, Sonya Rostova could admit that she was wrong and that she had ended up having a blast today. She was eating the words that she had said this morning, and she was sure that Natasha was going to hold this over her head for the rest of her life. 

 

"See? I knew that you would have fun today!!!! I knew that today would be very good for you." Natasha smiled at Sonya she was not going to tell their aunt what Sonya had said to her this morning now. It was a great day and she was so happy. 

er people. She was not that rude, but she had a moment when she honestly wished that she could keep her group to the ones that she cared about. 

"Hi everyone glad that you could all make it today." Helene smiled, she had her own issues with members of this group, and she was going to try and hide it as best as she could today. Today was not the day to bring up the fact that when they were younger, with Sonya and Mary mostly, she just couldn't stand them because they were too overly good.

"Hi everyone" Anatole was addressing the whole group, but he knew that Sonya was not all that fond of him. This worked out well because he was not overly fond of her either, you can't like everyone in life and this was just a thing between the two of them. He was not all that fond of her group of friends either, but in all honesty, he didn't want to think about how much he didn't like them as people.

"Hi, Helene are you doing?" Natalie was the first one to speak up because nobody else was, and it was this awkward silence that only made everyone here more uncomfortable. "Hi, Anatole it's nice to see you." Was it nice to see him, sure, but she could have been happier if for some reason Anatole didn't come to this today.

"Yo Helene and Anatole." Henry was doing his best to rise above it, but it got so hard, because how was he supposed to be the way that he was with Anatole in the room? It just didn't work and it didn't work because Henry was a nerd, and Anatole was one of the more popular people.

"Hello to both of you." Sonya was one of the ones that said the least, and people should not be shocked by this, but if they were they should not be because this was just the way that she always with him.

"Hi! Thanks for coming I really think that we are going to have so much fun today!!!" Natasha was so excited that Helene and Anatole were here to save her, well, not save her but at least interact with her.

"I'm doing well thanks for asking everyone. I'm really excited to continue the tradition of the summer picnic today, I think that it will be so much fun. " Now was not the time to be better of the fact that she might not Sonya, Natalie or Henry's favorite person in the world.

"I'm doing well thanks for asking." This was not a lie, he was doing well but he didn't want to elaborate on this, or he didn't want his friends to ask him any questions. How was he going to going to get through the day, he didn't know but god help him he was going to try and not bring down the mood.

Mary was coming up with her brother behind her, no matter how much Sonya wanted to split off into two groups she had already made a promise to not make the group separate. 

"Hi" that was all that Mary said, it seemed like it was her way of addressing the group, but it also seemed like it was impersonal in a way. Why was it that she had acted this way, she didn't know, it was most likely because Anatole was in the room with them.

"Hey everyone! How's it going?" Andrey had said more than his younger sister because he was picking up the vibes that she was giving off. He knew all too well why she was acting the way that she was here.

"Hi, Mary and Andrey how are you both doing?" Sonya was trying to not make it known that she had more than just friends feelings for Mary. The only thing was that she didn't know if Mary had the same kinds of feelings for her or not, it would be better if she knew sure, but for now this was what she was was to do. 

"Hey, both of you thanks for coming!" Natasha had sensed the mood drop when Mary had come over, and she knew all too well why this was. She needed to try and lighten the mood as best as she could.

"Doing well thanks, Sonya. I'm excited to continue with our tradition today." She smiled at Sonya, it might not be the best thing for her to do, seeing as she did have feelings for Sonya, but was just not sure how she could voice them.

"Doing well. Like she said excited to be here with everyone here today."Andrey looked around, what was he supposed to say, he was not Anatole's biggest fan either, but ht was going to rise above it and not be bitter as his sister was. Mary had her own issues with Anatole, anyone could see that, but Andrey didn't see why she needed to bring them to the traditional summer picnic, could she not set aside her own personal feelings for a day?

Silence even Natasha was not saying anything, what was she supposed to say? It seemed that some people could not put their feelings for each other aside for a day or fun and friendship. By people, she obviously meant Mary, but wow she was one that had a lot of anger.

"Hello, Pierre!" Pierre was the last guest to come today, and so Sonya wanted to greet him, and it was a great way that she could break the silence that Mary had caused.

"Hello, Sonya and friends" once upon a time Pierre had feelings for Sonya, but then he discovered that he had more feelings for Natasha. Natasha was beautiful, and he wanted her to be his. Anatole was here, and Pierre was not his biggest fan in the world at all.

"How goes it, Pierre?" Andrey looked at his best friend and hoped that he would say something anything to entertain him here.

"It goes well I hope you're all doing well." There was no reason that he could think of why he should openly ignore Anatole today, but he was not going to go out of his way to talk to him or anything. That would be out of character for him in a way, and he was not going to do that here. Why Anatole came when he had issues with a lot of people here, Pierre was not sure, but there was nothing that he could do about it now.

The rest of the afternoon was a time for friends, and it was a time for the company. The conversation was kept nice and light, and if they were being honest with themselves the group was having fun. They could admit that once the pleasantries were over, things very much got fun for them, and this was why they looked forward to this every year. Talking about books was fun for the group that was readers, and the ones that were not enjoyed talking about music. The conversation was flowing, and the food that everyone had brought was plentiful.

"I know that I said that I didn't want to come today, and I actually had fun!" Yes, Sonya Rostova could admit that she was wrong and that she had ended up having a blast today. She was eating the words that she had said this morning, and she was sure that Natasha was going to hold this over her head for the rest of her life.

"See? I knew that you would have fun today!!!! I knew that today would be very good for you." Natasha smiled at Sonya she was not going to tell their aunt what Sonya had said to her this morning now. It was a great day and she was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on Musical Fans Amino. I was given The Great Comet and Next to Normal, so I just came up with the story. It was always meant to be a quick one shot, but maybe I will explore more with these characters at a later date. Enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr at ashfordbrittans, or on twitter at classicssonnets.


End file.
